


scare me more

by haechair



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Short, horror booth, i think, just jaehyun flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haechair/pseuds/haechair
Summary: Doyoung hates that he’s in a horror booth
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	scare me more

Doyoung sighed as he push himself inside the long costume he’ll be wearing for hours starting from now. It was a long brown fabric that covers the entirety of him. With that, he’s holding an axe. Apparently, that’s scary enough to make the people who’ll see him scream and run.

He would do anything and he say ANYTHING to avoid this disastrous event arranged by his fellow classmates and a few students from another department. It was the university’s foundation day and of course a horror house is so unique and has never been done before.

He thinks that he would rather be assisting his brother, Donghyuck, in their cupcake booth instead of standing and chasing those people away. 

“That’s right, Doyoung! Scowl more so it looks really scary!” 

He glared at Yuta, who was his classmate that for some reason wasn’t drag to this mess, from inside of the tent set up by the department just beside the horror house. Yuta laughed and Doyoung is sure he wants nothing but to choke him to death.

Doyoung groaned and flopped down to a near mono-block chair. He has no clue as to why Yuta wasn’t part of the ‘scary’ team. Probably because of his boyfriend, who was from another department, that was one of the ones who lead the event. He glared at the back of the guy standing in front of him fixing the tickets at the table inside the tent. Sicheng. 

He let out a breath making his hair blow away from his face. 

“Hey, Doyoung!” 

He looked up and saw Johnny who was dressed as Voldemort and scoffed. Doyoung swears to god, this attraction is the most stupid thing!!!

To be honest, he doesn’t really know what’s the concept of this horror house (he doesn’t know if it has any) but after they told him that he’ll be scaring people, he just tossed his care out of the window. 

“There’s no position left...” Taeyong said when he asked if there’s something else he could do.

He can’t believe he lived his life just to be lead here. At the door of the horror house. 

They’re all bundled up around the door. Taeil, who was dressed up as a creature he can’t make of, nudged him. 

“You’re very in character, huh?” 

He winced and rolled his eyes at him. He doesn’t have the strength to fight so he bit his tongue. 

“Sorry! Sorry!” A man comes running and screaming dressed in white shirt and blood. 

Doyoung stated at the guy. What the hell? He doesn’t even look scary? 

The guy was smiling from ear to ear, dimples in full bloom, eyes crinkled, deep voice echoing with his laugh. He was wearing a white shirt tucked inside his high waisted black pants. The white shirt was fitted and he can see that the guy had a good figure. Shoulders wide and chest puffed, lean stomach and huge arms. 

The guy ran to his side, still smiling. The guy must noticed him staring so he looked at him. His smile fell as his eyebrow rose.

“How come you can wear something normal?” 

The guy laughed and it was a bit late when he realized what he said. He just averted his gaze away from the guy and pretended none of that happened.

They entered the horror house and Sicheng and Taeyong arranged them to their positions. He was placed in a rocking chair in the living room in the second floor. 

“When someone walks by, stand up!” Sicheng explains, happily.

He just nodded and sat down at the rocking chair. At least he can sit, he thinks. 

Babysitting Donghyuck must be easier than doing this.

“You good?” 

Doyoung looked at the guy walking behind the closet just a few steps away from him. The lights are still on and he can see that it was the guy with white shirt. 

“No..” he whispered but the guy still heard it. He laughed while positioning himself behind the closet. A ridiculous place, seriously. 

“I’m Jaehyun.”

“I’m a monster.” Doyoung replied.

Jaehyun laughed again. Why is he so happy?

“That’s scary. Scare me more.” 

“What?” Doyoung stared at him, confused. 

“We’ll be turning off the lights!” Sicheng shouted. 

Before the lights turned off he saw Jaehyun winking at him. 

-

“Doyoung hyung! You were so scary!” 

Doyoung rolled his eyes while he was removing the make up on his face with wipes inside the tent after hours of scaring people who were just over dramatic. Donghyuck, who was done with their cupcake booth, came up to him and started teasing the hell out of him. 

Donghyuck cackled and held on Mark’s arm to support him. 

“Mark, drag him outside, will you?” Doyoung pleaded Donghyuck’s friend and he thank God that Mark obeyed him. 

Mark pulled Donghyuck outside as he continued to wipe the make up on his face. People were already packing up inside the tent. He has now changed into a clean shirt and jeans. 

“You look good without the make up.”

He turned his head and saw Jaehyun by the door of the tent, arms crossed across his chest. His white shirt now changed to a hoodie. 

“That’s kind of the point.” He said as he threw the wipes inside the trash bin beside him and grabbed his bag from the chair.

“They said I looked scary enough.”

Doyoung walked towards the door and faced Jaehyun. 

“Huh?” 

Jaehyun’s tall and good looking, especially without the blood and the made up scars on his face a while ago.

“That’s why I can wear ‘normal clothes’.” 

He did those “” in the air and crossed his arms again, a smirk finding it’s way to his lips.

Doyoung scoffed, “Please, you looked cute!”

He walked past the guy to go outside the tent. The sun’s slowly setting, the colors of red and orange mixing beautifully in the sky. The university is now left with students who were arranging the booths.

“I looked cute?”

Doyoung placed a hand on his chest when Jaehyun walked up behind him. He chuckled and stepped a feet away. Doyoung’s cheeks are now visible with faint red when he realized what he just said. 

“I-I mean..”

Jaehyun smiled, “Wanna grab dinner?”

Maybe this booth wasn’t useless at all.


End file.
